clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2013
The Holiday Party 2013 is a current party in Club Penguin which is taking place from December 19, 2013 until January 2, 2014. It was first confirmed in an interview with Spike Hike. Then, it was confirmed in one of Spike Hike's tweets. Rockhopper will visit the island during the party, and the traditional Coins for Change will be taking place with a new design and format from past years. Story Line When Rookie was transporting the coins on Gary's train, he was going too fast, and spilled all of them over Club Penguin. Now, members will be able to direct trains to get the coins by shooting them out of the sky with Gary's new Snowball Cannon. Rockhopper will be wandering around during the party to give out new backgrounds. Trivia *It is the 9th Holiday Party in Club Penguin. *This is the 3rd Holiday Party to cross over years, the first being the Christmas Party 2006 and the second being the Holiday Party 2012. *For the first time ever, members will do something for non-members, this has been confirmed by Spike Hike on his Twitter Account. **On the party, members will be able to buy trains and let penguins go around Club Penguin Island. *Rockhopper's Holiday Background has him wearing his jacket, making his background the first to be decorated after an update. *You can get items by clicking in the icons of the donations. *Oddly, the party has never been called by the name 'Holiday Party 2013', it is possible the name of the party is only Coins For Change 2013. *This is the only Holiday Party to show the decorated parts in the map and auroras behind the mountains and is the only map to first show the Puffle Hotel. *It's the first time of more than 6 billion coins are been donated in the first day of the party. Glitches *Penguins can move while inviting other trains to join, even if they don't have a train. *Some penguins can ride with 2 trains if they join a train without a train and then later put it on (does not work for everybody). Gallery Sneak Peeks Cfc-2013.jpg|A background for the party. Membership holiday 2013.png|The membership page for the party. PoloFieldHolidayParty2013TwitterSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek by Polo Field of the Ski Lodge on Twitter. Game On Segment CPHoliday2013SkiVillage.png|The Ski Village during the party. Note the exclusive party emoticons. CPHoliday2013Grey.png|Sneak peeks of exclusive items. Note the Grey penguins. CPHoliday2013Train.png|The Holiday Train. Note the old Friend request icon at the top. CPHoliday2013TrainEnd.png|Supposedly the end of the Holiday Train. CPHoliday2013Igloo.png|An exclusive Igloo you will be able to earn. Note it is a red version of the Frost Bite Palace Igloo. Waddle On WaddleOnPenguin-1386786026.png|Waddle On Holiday Party The Map Holiday13map.png|The Map during the party Rooms HolidayParty13 Dock.PNG|The Dock Holiday13forts.png|The Snow Forts Holiday13shack.png|The Mine Shack Holiday13town.png|The Town Center Holiday13forest.PNG|The Forest Plaza.PNG|The Plaza Universty.PNG|The School The Snow Dojo.PNG|The Snow Dojo holiday13station.png|The Train Station File:Snow_Forts_Christmas_2013.png|The Beach holiday13cove.png|The Cove holiday13village.png|The Ski Village Pizzaria.PNG|The Pizza Parlor the Ski Hill.PNG|The Ski Hill Coffee Shop.PNG|The Coffee Shop The Dojo.PNG|The Dojo Courtyard The Fire Dojo.PNG|The Fire Dojo HolidayParty13 Iceberg.PNG|The Iceberg CFC Donation Station CFC_Donation_Station_2.png|The Toys and Warm coats page. CFC_Donation_Page.png|The Save Penguins Nesting Grounds page. Even_More_Donations.png|The School Libraries in Ethiopia and India page. More_and_Even_More_Donations.png|The Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey And Andean Cat Habitats page. Even_More_and_More_Donations.png|The Help Kids in Hospital Play page. Screens Homepage CoinsForChange2013Homepage.png|The first homepage graphic of the party HolidayParty2013Homepage2.png|The second homepage graphic of the party Log-in Screen CoinsForChange2013LoginScreen.png|The first log-in screen of the party Log-off Screen HOLILOGOFF.png|The first log-off screen of the party. Videos Disney Club Penguin Coins For Change 2013 Game On Commercial|The "Game On" trailer. Emotes File:Holiday_2013_Emoticons_Chimney.png|The Choo-Choo Emote. File:Holiday_2013_Emoticons_CFC.png|The Coins For Change Logo Emote. File:Holiday_2013_Emoticons_Gift.png|The Present Emote. SWF Music *Beacon, Iceberg, Beach *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts, Mine Shack *CFC Train Station *Stadium *Pizza Parlor, School *Ski Hill, Ski Village *Town, Plaza Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Holiday Parties